Death Battle Aftermath: Kratos VS Spawn
by ltj056
Summary: When the God Of War, Kratos, was sent to Hell, he begun to rampage. The Violator strikes a deal with Spawn to deal with him. It's time for a Death Battle Aftermath!


**Hey everybody! In case you haven't guessed, Bowser VS Ganon is still taking a while. So, I decided to do Kratos VS Spawn. The aftermath of the battle of god killers! This one is a little short. Hope you can forgive that. Enough talk, let's do this!**

A being, wearing a black suit with green eyes and a red cape, was standing on top of a building, holding a LMG. He was watching a gang holding crowbars and threatening a guy. The, apprantent, leader of the gang walked over to the guy, "Your time is up. Where our money?"

The man was quivering in fear, "Just give me more time."

The gang leader just pulled out a gun, "You're outta time."

Then, Spawn started firing at the gang. He was killing them all, except for the leader. Spawn saw a tank of gas and threw it at him, causing him to be covered with fuel. Spawn summoned fire and caused the gang to be burnt to a crisp, "Give my regards to Hell."

He turned to the guy they were mugging, who was shaking in terror, "Get out of here."

The man ran out of the alley as fast as he could. Spawn turned to a shadowy part of the alley, "What do you want Violator?"

A fat man, wearing blue and white makeup, a black leather jacket, a referee shirt, and green pants, appeared and walked over to Spawn, putting his hand on his shoulder, "Spawny, kinda need a little something from ya."

Spawn swatted Violator's hand off, "Get to the point."

"Ever since you killed that angry guy, he's been causing a little trouble in Hell."

Spawn just gave him a deadpan stare, "Why not send one of your attack dogs to deal with him?"

Violator had an embarrassed look on his face, which Spawn found amusing, and showed a vision in Hell. The area specifically had a red rock ground with dead trees and taller red rocks. Spawn saw a tall, muscular man, who had ghostly white skin, red tattoos, and a gogette. He holding two red hook blades and was surrounded by multiple demons, that were torn apart with limbs, head, and organs scattered around him, "I did."

Spawn eyed the man for a moment, "You're losing your touch."

Violator grew an annoyed look on his face, "Look Al. Just take care of this for me."

"Why should I care for your problems?"

Violator grew a desperate look on his face, "If you take care of this guy, I'll stop sending demons after Wanda. How does that sound?"

Spawn looked surprised, "You're that desperate? Never thought I'd see the day."

Violator gritted his teeth, "Do we have a deal or not?!"

Spawn sighed, "I'll deal with this."

He jumped down to confront the man, who was covered in blood from all the demons he's killed. Spawn summoned a pistol and shot it in the air, getting the man's attention, "Kratos, you really are stubborn."

Kratos had an enraged look, "Demon! You've killed me and brought me to this hellish land." 

Spawn had an annoyed look, "We're in Hell moron. Of course it's going to be hellish."

"You dare insult my intelligence!"

"No, I believe your intelligence is simply praise worthy." Spawn replied sarcastically.

Kratos swung his swords towards Spawn, who simply summoned chains from his suit which stopped the swords dead in their tracks. Spawn shot his pistol and hit Kratos in the stomach. However, Kratos powered through the pain and equipped a lion-like gauntlet to his left hand. Kratos dashed to Spawn to land a punch, but Spawn's cape extended and grabbed his arm, "You're dumber than you lend on."

Kratos swung his sword and got a clean cut across Spawn's torso. Green blood splattered all over Kratos. Spawn…. spawned a chain from his body and pierced Kratos through his shoulder. Kratos pushed through the pain and equipped a purple hook to his right hand. He swung at Spawn and the hook went through his shoulder. Kratos pulled the hook and green blood splattered all over the place. Despite dealing some damage, Kratos looked surprised, "The Claws Of Hades should have ripped your soul from your body! How are you standing?!"

Spawn's wounds healed and he teleported behind Kratos. Kratos tried to attack him, but Spawn summoned a barrage of chains that ensnared Kratos. Kratos tried to escape, but the chains were too strong. Spawn walked over to him, "You don't really know how to handle Hellspawns, do you?"

The chains started to tighten and blood was starting to draw from where the chains were. Spawn placed his hand on Kratos's head, causing a green light to consume Kratos. Spawn looked into his mind, seeing a young woman, who had a blue dress and black hair, and her daughter, who had brown hair and a blue dress. Spawn saw the woman holding her daughter close, "When will it stop Kratos? When will it end?"

Spawn raised his, nonexistent, eye brow in confusion, 'His wife and daughter. Hmph, must have been a shitty place in history.'

There was a flash and he was now in a burning temple, where Kratos was fighting some kind of demon. Spawn watched with his arms folded, as Kratos striked the demons down. Only for it to have been an allusion, revealing the wife and child. Spawn looked as Kratos kneeled to the corpses, " _NNNNNOOOOO!"_

The scene faded and changed to Kratos fighting alongside a man, who had a golden piece of armor on his shoulder and was glowing in areas, against a giant demon like creature. Spawn watched them fight alongside each other with interest, "Impressive."

He saw the monster swat the man into the cliff, causing him to die. Kratos turned to him with a look of horror, "Brother!"

The vision changed to Kratos and an old woman, who was wearing a golden dress and had grey hair, in a dark chamber. Spawn grew a look of annoyance, "Does this man's life always involve a dark temple?"

The woman turned into a monster and attacked Kratos. Spawn watchted as Kratos fought and defeated her, resulting in her dying in his arms. But not before whispering, "Kratos, Zeus is your father."

Spawn was confused, "Zeus, the greek god of lightning?"

"In this man's homeland, the Greek Gods exist. He was betrayed by them and was tricked into killing his family. That is why this man is full of hate." An ominous voice called.

"Oh hell." Spawn said while facepalming.

"I am an angel here to guide yo-"

"What do you want?" Spawn replied, wanting to get to the point.

The angel appeared before Spaw, looking like what you would expect an angel to look like. Having a white robe, feathered wings, brown hair, and blue eyes. **(Not trying to play stereotypes here. Just being lazy with designs.)** The angel sighed, "If you could relive this man of his darkness and send him to the afterlife with his wife and daughter, you would be relieving this man of his suffering."

Spawn looked towards the memories and thought about it. He sighed, "If I do this, you owe me."

He left Kratos's mind and saw that Kratos was still struggling to get out of the chains with a look of pure anger. Spawn just looked annoyed, "Listen, I'm going to lead you to your famil-"

Kratos broke out of chains, now with a look of pure hatred, "You dare mention my family!"

He took out a blue sword and sliced Spawn's arm clean off. Spawn recoiled in pain, then used his cape to grab his arm and teleported away. Spawn teleported behind a dead tree and used his chains to hold his arm in place while he heals it back on, "That son of a-."

Kratos heard him and ran to slice the tree down, but Spawn moved out of the way and summoned an axe, "You've pissed me off."

Spawn ran towards Kratos and the two plates collided. Kratos was pushing Spawn back, so Spawn summoned more chains and started lashing at Kratos. Kratos seemed to not be bothered by this and continued to push Spawn back. Kratos's sword broke through Spawn's axe and landed a slash from Spawn's right shoulder to the left side of his waist. Kratos prepared to do a sideways strike, but Spawn used his elemental control to manipulate the red ground to wrap itself around Kratos's arm and hold him in place. However, all that did was give Spawn the chance he needed to dodge. Spawn used the opening to summon a double edged sword and sliced Kratos's right arm off. Meanwhile, Violator was watching the fight. A smirk very visible on his face, "Come on Al, you need to end it."

He turned to… somewhere and pointed his finger, "Meanwhile, I'll bring some pizzazz to this sorry excuse of a fanfiction."

 **Wait a minute, you don't break the fourth wall. So how are you doing this?**

"You tell me. You're the retard writing this."

… **.I'm just going to go back to the fight now.**

"Sure, just run from people who call you names you pus-"

 **-Kratos and Spawn-** (Violator: Screw you!)

Kratos equipped the other lion gauntlet to his left hand and dashed towards Spawn, who easily dodged it and used his sword to cut off Kratos's left arm. Kratos kneeled down and Spawn summoned chains to ensure Kratos will not resist. Kratos struggled, much to Spawn's annoyance, "It is time for you to leave."

Spawn placed his hand on Kratos's face and the two of them started to glow green. Kratos was blinded by a bright, white light. Then, he was in a white place where there was nothing but him. He noticed that his arms were back and his skin was no longer ghostly white. He looked around to see where he was. He looked far into the distance and noticed two familiar figures. There was a young girl and a woman wearing blue dresses. Kratos had a look of disbelief, "Lysandra, Calliope, is that really you?"

The girl, Calliope, ran up to him, "Yes father. We're real."

Lysandra ran over to him and hugged him tightly, "Kratos, you've done it. Now rest."

"You should listen to them."

They all turned to see Spawn. Kratos ran up to him and tried to attack him, but Spawn simmply manipulated the air to push him back. Spawn sighed, "I have given you the opportunity to be with your family again."

"Do you really expect me to belie-"

"He speaks the truth brother!"

They turned to see the man from the vision, however his glowing scars were now gone. Kratos looked at him, "Deimos.."

Deimos walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "Brother, this demon has offered you a chance to finally be at peace. Come join us."

Kratos was silent for a moment, then turned to Spawn, "Why?"

"First, the angels said they would repay me if I did this. Second, this is the easiest way to get you to shut up."

Kratos was still skeptical, "So you have something to gain."

Spawn nodded, "Yes, now go. I have more important things to deal with."

Lysandra walked over to him, "Come Kratos, it's time."

They all started to fade away and drifted into a bright light. Spawn returned to the spot where he and Kratos were. He watched as Kratos's body faded away. Violator appeared behind him, "You're getting soft Al."

Spawn just stood there, "I've kept up my end of the bargain. Now you keep your's. Stay away from Wanda or I'll end you. Permanently."

After saying that, he teleported out of Hell. Violator grew a nasty smirk, "Deal was to stay away from Wanda. Never said I would stop attacking you."

 **-Spawn-**

Spawn was standing on top of a skyscraper, thinking about what had happened, 'All that rage, because of his family.'

Spawn looked down to see a woman, a man, and their child and started to laugh, 'That's one thing we have in common.'

He just stood there and watched them, but noticed a few thugs mugging a guy, "Time to go to work."

He jumped down and screams were heard. Little did he realize, was a small rift where he jumped.

 **And that's that! I plan to have Bowser VS Ganon done in January, so for now I've decided to start on smaller projects. Again, I apologize for this being short. Wasn't really sure what to do with this one, so I decided to have it be a bit of a rematch. Pretty sure if Kratos VS Spawn was animated by Torrian the fight would be similar. I've decided to have Kratos be sent into the afterlife with his family. This is because I thought with GoW 4 coming soon, that the guy could use something resembling a happy ending. (Seriously, did he kill a leprechaun or something. What is with his luck?) I plan to have a small series started today or tomorrow, so I hope you enjoy it and I hope you enjoyed this one. As alway, Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
